1. Field of Invention
The current invention relates generally to apparatus, systems and methods for identifying an individual. More particularly, the apparatus, systems and methods relate to associating an individual to a card device. Specifically, the apparatus, systems and methods provide for verifying a holder of the card is the owner of the card based on hidden data stored within a card device.
2. Description of Related Art
Transaction cards (e.g., credit cards, badges and access instruments) having been in use for many years. Transaction cards can be used for credit and/or debit types of transactions, library services and many other types of services and transactions. Typically a transaction or credit cards are formed from flat, angular pieces of plastic and have customer identifying information embossed, encrypted or otherwise forming part of the face or upper surface of the card. Often the back of a credit card contains a signature panel for an authorized cardholder to write their signature and a magnetic strip with identifying information magnetically encoded.
The widespread availability and convenient use of transaction cards for general financial transactions have proliferated the number of these cards (e.g., financial instruments) throughout the world. Along with the benefits and ease of use, these inexpensive and readily available cards are highly susceptible to unauthorized use and theft. Security depends on maintaining personal possession of the card and minimizing access to the account numbers as much as possible.
In the past, credit cards have had any card security number hidden within the plastic forming the card body as one method to assist in preventing card fraud. Similarly, some credit card companies have included photo identification of the cardholder printed on the face of the card. This photo identification requires extra processing steps for the credit card issuer, thereby increasing the card issuers costs.
A new and relatively simple method to improve identification card security is to prompt a person verifying the identity of the card holder to prompt the card holder for a photo identification (ID). For example, the photo ID may be a drivers license or some other commonly issued photo ID. The card holder can be verified as the true owner of the card when a photo ID matches the card holder. Even though these security measures can be taken to verify the ownership of a transaction card, additional or enhanced security measures may be desired.